Kirby Brawl
This Story Arc immediately followed The College Years. After escaping from the confines of the plothole, most of the cast returned to the Hall of Heroes to await their next adventure. However, Kirby consumed The Last True Evil, creating a hybrid of the two characters. TLTE would eventually separate himself from Kirby, but some of his supervillain tendencies remained in the hero, causing Kirby to attempt world domination. TLTE sacrificed himself to save Losien, with whom he had fallen in love during the episode. History Page 43 Main article: NeS2 Page 43 Escaping the Plothole Realizing that much of NeS has no plot, Gebohq Simon is able to manipulate the story and close the plothole that had engulfed the heroes, undoing the time-travel-related damage inflicted upon the Never-Ending Story University campus. As everyone marvels at Geb's newfound skills TLTE seizes the moment to launch a surprise attack on the heroes, but is consumed by a quick-thinking Kirby. Jim7 escapes the plothole with his cohort Rob, and back at NeSU some of the student-heroes make their final reflections of their time in college. A Love Interest Begins The absorbed TLTE's personality begins affecting Kirby, turning the hero to evil. However, this has the opposite effect of allowing TLTE to work for good. The new TLTEKirby character struggles with this split personality, its TLTE and Kirby halves often arguing with each other. TLTEKirby goes to the Hall of Heroes and asks Losien out on a dinner date, to which she accepts. It is revealed that there are other Kirbys in the NeS world, and Super S51 is introduced as a hero. Page 44 Man article: NeS2 Page 44 The Kirby Threat Grows Ares, an antagonist from pages past, arrives and purchases a secret weapon with which he intends to destroy the heroes: a cute puppy named Sugar Dumpling capable of shooting beams of pure destruction from its eyes. During the dinner date, TLTE excuses himself to the washroom and is able to restore himself and Kirby to their respective persons. However, Kirby retains some of TLTE's evil tendencies and begins his conquest of the world, consuming everyone in his path and turning them into Kirbys. TLTE and Losien leave the restaurant unawares and continue their evening. Kirby establishes the Hall of Eval (evil), and with the aid of a time machine travels back in time, consuming and replicating an army of Kirbys, which he then brings back to the present. The Kirbys end up consuming themselves, creating one monstrous Kirbynaut intent on absorbing Gebohq, whom it believes to be "the one". Page 45 Main article: NeS2 Page 45 The Kirby Brawl Angry at Geb's apparent lack of action on the part of the Kirbynaut, MaybeChild throws Geb into the ''Thingy, ''which teleports him directly into Losien and TLTE's date. Believing the Russian to still be infected by Kirby, Geb begins attacking TLTE in hand-to-hand combat. At this point the massive Kirbynaut arrives, forcing hero and villain into an uneasy truce. At some point TLTE and Losien are transported to a beach, where TLTE explains that that they must put their romance on hold so he can help Gebohq defeat Kirby. TLTE is then transported to Jim7's base of operations, who confirms this to TLTE. As the main Kirby battle rages on, TLTE discovers a secret lab where hundreds of TLTE clones are being grown as a failsafe against The Last True Evil ever turning into a hero (they are being prepared to be unleashed upon the world should TLTE abandon his evil ways). TLTE returns to the park where the brawl is taking place, and defeats Kirby by piercing his heart with Losien's hairpin, allowing the evilness to seep out. However, Kirby kills TLTE in the process, and he dies a hero. Notes/Plotholes This would be the last storyarc that included Kyle7 as a major character. It was revealed that Kyle7 and Jim7 were half-brothers, but this story thread was never followed up. There were some disagreements between the writers during this arc, as evidenced by a few contradictory Writers' Realm postings. Some of the events of brawl are vague or suspect chronologically. In particular it is unclear at which point TLTE and Losien left Jim7's base. Despite only having minor participation in the storyarc, Wuss the Writer's "Sugar Dumpling" remains one of the writers' favorite NeS jokes to this day. Category:Story Arc